odwafandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Systems and Accessories
The following is a list of robotic systems and accessories available to robot characters. Player-Character robots are typically allotted 1000 corium pieces to spend on these options. Robot characters can spend their starting funds on additional systems, but unused corium from their systems allotment are lost. Locomotion All robots begin with either the Walking or Tracked locomotion system (player's choice), which determines their base speed. Robots can have more than one locomotion system, but each additional locomotion system is more expensive. Add 500 cp for the second system, 1000 cp for the third, 2000 cp for the fourth, and 5000 cp for the fifth. A PC robot can "sell back" their initial locomotion system in order to replace it with a different system. Walking: Walking robots are the most versatile, having legs and feet that let them travel like bipeds, quadrupeds, and similar creatures. Walking robots suffer the usual penalties for difficult terrain. 'Wheeled: '''Wheeled robots use one or more wheels to move around and are generally designed to traverse smooth surfaces. Wheeled robots cannot use the Climb skill and the penalties for difficult terrain are doubled. '''Tracked: '''Tracked robots are slower than wheeled ones, but are able to negotiate more difficult terrain due to their ridged treads granting them more traction. Tracked robots ignore the penalties for difficult terrain, but suffer a -4 penalty on Climb checks. '''Hovering: '''Hovering robots use a series of thrusters, ducted fans, or repulsors to float above the ground (within 10 feet). They ignore the penalties for difficult terrain. '''Flying: ' Flying robots travel more or less where they please. They are not usually hampered by any terrain type. Additional Options '''Climbing Claws: '''Claws designed to grip a surface can be added to any robot with a Walking locomotion system. Climbing claws grant the robot a climb speed equal to one-half its walking speed. Climbing claws double the cost of a Walking locomotion system. '''Extra Legs: '''Walking robots are usually bipedal, but can be built with additional legs to grant the robot extra stability and carrying capacity. Extra legs double the cost of a Walking locomotion system, but the robot's carrying capacity increases by 50% and it gains a +4 bonus to CMD to resist attempts to knock it prone. '''Jump Servos: '''Repulsor-assisted jump servos can be added to any robot with a Walking locomotion system. A robot with jump servos treats all jumps as running jumps, even without the normal running start, and can take 10 on Acrobatics checks made to jump, even when rushed or threatened. Jump servos double the cost of a Walking locomotion system. '''Magnetic Feet: '''Electromagnetic grippers enable a robot to cling to ferrous surfaces, even perfectly smooth or inverted ones. Magnetic feet double the cost of the robot's locomotion system(s). Appendages The robot's appendages determine how well it is able to interact with its environment. A limb that isn't used for locomotion has one of the following types of appendages: '''Probe: '''This bare-minimum appendage is a simple prong that can push or pull objects. '''Instrument: '''A step up from simple probes, instruments are designed to accomplish specific tasks, but have little utility. For example, a robot may have a hypodermic syringe as its instrument appendage. The robot can use the syringe for its intended purpose, but otherwise it can only clumsily push objects with it. A few are actually designed to clamp, and can therefore hold objects, but they are generally delicate. A robot using an instrument of this nature has a carrying capacity as if its Strength score were 1/4 of its actual value. '''Tool: '''Tool appendages are much like instrument appendages, but are somewhat sturdier. A robot must make a DC 15 Dexterity check to lift, carry, or drag objects for which its tools were not designed. Weapons mounted on a robot are considered tool appendages unless otherwise noted. Tools and weapons to be mounted on a tool appendage must be bought separately. '''Claw: '''While not as sophisticated as actual hands, claw appendages are a significant step upward from instruments and tools. They are useful for grabbing objects to be moved, but lack manual dexterity. For example, while a clawed robot could easily carry a pistol in its claw, it would have trouble firing it. A robot using a claw to perform a task that normally requires a true hand must make a DC 15 Dexterity check to succeed at the task. If the check fails, the robot drops the object it was attempting to manipulate. '''Hand: '''A robot is considered to have a true hand if its gripping appendage has at least three digits, one of which is opposable. Additional Options '''Stabilized Mount: '''For five times the listed cost, a tool appendage can be stabilized so that it can hold a larger weapon. This allows the robot to use that weapon as if it was wielded in two hands. '''Telescopic Appendage: '''Telescopic appendages have twice the normal reach for the robot's size. For example, a Medium robot with a telescopic appendage has a reach of 10 feet. Teescopic appendages cost twice that of a normal appendage of its type. Armor Robots can be fitted with built-in armor. Bipedal robots with two arms can also wear armor designed for humans; however, the armor bonus granted by built-in armor does not stack with that of worn armor. Built-in armor does not affect the robot's speed. Robot plating can be enchanted like normal armor. Communications and Sensors All robots are capable of communicating in termlink code, which is a language used by robots and computers to quickly transmit large amounts of data. '''Comm Unit, Internal: '''The robot is equipped with an integrated comm unit that can make and receive voice, text, and video communications. '''Diagnostics Package: '''The robot is equipped to perform diagnostics, either as an aid to a human technician or as a general safety measure. The diagnostics package grants the robot a +2 equipment bonus on Technology checks to diagnose problems in a device and to repair one. '''Improved Sensor Package: '''The robot features a more sophisticated sensor suite than most robots. The improved sensor package grants the robot a +2 equipment bonus on Perception checks. Additionally, the robot is granted low-light vision. '''Nightvision Optics: '''The robot's sensors include high-resolution radar that grants the robot darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. '''VoxBox: '''The robot is equipped with a speaker that enables it to emulate human speech. This device is standard for PC robots. Survival Systems '''Locked Access: '''A robot with locked access has its shutdown switch secured or located internally, preventing it from being shut off by an opponent. The robot must be disabled or otherwise rendered helpless before it can be unwillingly shut down. '''Secondary Battery: '''A secondary battery provides the robot with additional power, enabling it to operate for a longer duration. A secondary battery allows the robot to remain operational for twice as long as normal (200 hours) before it needs to shut down and recharge. '''Self-Destruct System: '''To prevent capture and analysis, the robot comes equipped with a powerful explosive. The charge destroys the robot from within, and a robot destroyed in this fashion cannot be repaired or salvaged. The explosion also damages other creatures within a 10-foot burst, dealing 6d6 points of damage (Reflex save DC 15 for half). Category:Robots